House on a Hill
by Mahorin
Summary: "Você espera por amor, não por simpatia. Então leve embora esta sombra sobre mim." One-shot. Saga x Saori.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Mas aceito o Cavaleiro de Escorpião embrulhado para presente sendo entregue na ~minha~ casa. :D~

**House ****on ****a ****Hill **é uma música da **banda ****Kamelot**.

* * *

><p>Sim, a Maho está escrevendo com a Saori! Mas quando eu li a letra dessa música, eu pensei nesse casal na mesma hora! o_o<p>

Ok, deixando as coisas menos pedófilas para o Saga, o cenário se passa após o Prólogo do Céu. Então, considerando que o geminiano morreu na Saga das Doze Casas com 28 anos, ele continuará com essa idade. Ou seja, não envelheceu depois de morto. -q Usando a cronologia da Wikipédia, da batalha das Doze Casas até Prólogo do Céu, se passaram cinco anos. Acrescentando esses cinco anos na Saori que, bem vivinha, envelheceu, ela fica com dezoito.

Ah. Eu segui as ideias do mangá, mesmo a história se passando após o Prólogo do Céu. Então, Saga se suicidou quando Saori foi reconhecida com Athena e talz...

Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>House on a Hill<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Call me a liar, a king or a fool,<strong>_

_**But sing me a song of prosperity**_

_**Higher and higher, the farther we fall**_

_**Hard to remember**_

_(Chame-me de mentiroso, um rei ou um tolo_

_Mas cante para mim uma canção de prosperidade_

_Alto e mais alto, quanto mais nós caímos_

_Difícil de lembrar.)_

* * *

><p>O que ele se lembrava era de estar caindo.<p>

A barreira rompera. Sua alma estava livre. E ele caía. Caía sem parar. São nesses momentos em que nossas vidas passam diante dos nossos olhos, não são? Mesmo eles estando fechados. E Saga de Gêmeos não tinha a menor vontade de abri-los.

Pois recobrar a consciência e mirar as consequências dos seus atos doía.

O peso dos seus pecados veio com força. _Traidor._ Memórias vagas traziam tudo de volta. _Traidor. _Contra seu próprio irmão, contra o Santuário, contra Athena... _Athena_!

_-__E-Eu __a __matei! _– A dor aumentou, sufocando seu peito. Saga fez força para respirar. – _Athena... __eu..._

Calou-se. Havia alguém ali. Alguém com uma voz doce que cantarolava baixinho. E o som vinha de perto... Com apenas essa cantiga ele recuperou o controle da respiração.

Enfim abriu os olhos. A claridade que vinha através das cortinas claras fez sua visão arder, mas pôde distinguir a figura da mulher ao lado da cama macia que ele percebeu estar.

- A-Athena? – Pronunciou, sua voz saindo rouca.

- Psiu, Saga. Não se esforce. Você deve estar cansado ainda... Fique aí, vou preparar algo para você comer. – A Deusa sorriu com calma.

O Cavaleiro assentou-se com dificuldade, sentindo seu corpo todo pesar. Olhou a sua volta, registrando os detalhes do pequeno quarto de madeira em que se encontrava. Levantar-se foi uma tortura. Mas não conseguia esperar.

Caminhou até a sala, que ocupava a cozinha ao mesmo tempo. O único cômodo além desse e do que estava era um quarto, que ele supôs ser da menina.

- Não devia ter se levantado! – Saori se aproximou dele, puxando-o pela mão e fazendo-o se sentar em uma das quatro cadeiras da mesa. Aquele toque pareceu assustar Saga, mas ela riu. – Preparei uma sopa para você, é mais fácil de engolir.

-... obrigado. – Ele respondeu, enquanto provava da comida. Então se deu conta de que realmente estava com fome. Mas foi discreto e comeu devagar, enquanto observava a Deusa.

Ela havia crescido. Mais do que na Guerra Santa. Seu rosto amadureceu, mas seus olhos azuis pareciam cansados. O corpo havia se formado. Saori realmente se tornou uma mulher.

Corou. Não devia direcionar esse tipo de pensamentos a sua Deusa! Rapidamente terminou sua sopa e colocou o prato de lado. Nesse momento, notou que a mulher o olhava e sentiu-se fraquejar. O silêncio durou até Saga resolver falar.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou.

- Uma cabana que há nos arredores do Santuário. Fica bem nas montanhas. – Ela falou calmamente. – Marin me informou da sua existência.

- E o que houve...? Com Kanon e os demais? "_Comigo?__"_

- Está tudo bem com eles, Saga. Alguns ainda estão feridos por terem suas almas por tanto tempo longe de seus corpos, mas estão aos cuidados de pessoas confiáveis. – Saori sorriu, fitando seu Cavaleiro. – Eu resolvi cuidar de você.

- Por quê? – A pergunta foi automática. Gêmeos não conseguiu evitá-la.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will surrender and I'll always wait<strong>_

_**Wait as in all of eternity**_

_**Hard to remember**_

_**And hard to forget this shadow**_

_**That hangs over me**_

_(Eu me renderei e sempre esperarei_

_Esperar como em toda a eternidade_

_Difícil de lembrar_

_E difícil de esquecer esta sombra_

_Suspensa sobre mim.)_

* * *

><p>- Para te livrar do fardo que você carrega. – Saori abaixou os olhos. Tinha uma expressão preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo determinada. Saga sentiu-se ainda mais fraco.<p>

"_I-Isso tudo, por mim? Mas..."_

- Athena... e-eu sou um traidor! Realmente mereço tudo isso?

- Depois de tudo isso realmente acha que é um traidor, Saga? – Os olhos azuis miraram o geminiano, um tanto incrédulos. – Eu sei das suas ações, de todos os seus pecados. Mas há um fundo de bondade nisso! E sei que você se culpa!

- E o que lhe faz crer nisso? – Ele franziu o cenho, mirando a garota. – Ainda posso ser um infiel, ou tentar te matar...!

- Você já se redimiu, Saga. – Saori sorriu. – Apenas não percebeu isso. Por isso estou aqui, para fazê-lo notar que ainda é um Cavaleiro de Athena.

O geminiano fitou o chão. Depois de tudo isso, ela continuava inocente. Acreditar nele... inocência ou tolice da sua parte?

- Eu não mereço viver, Athena...

- Achei que diria isso. – Ela o cortou. – Mas não deixarei que sofra outra vez. Como Athena... eu o salvarei do fardo que carrega, Saga. Ou não acredita em mim?

Ele engoliu seco antes de responder.

- Acredito.

Ela sorriu.

- Então tudo bem. Vamos ficar aqui o tempo necessário até você aceitar voltar comigo para o Santuário.

Saori retirou o prato usado da mesa e o lavou rapidamente, enquanto Saga se levantava, ainda com dificuldade, e ia até uma das janelas. Lá fora o sol brilhava, mas um vento gelado passava entre as frestas dos vidros e queimava seu rosto.

- Não consigo ver o Santuário daqui. – Comentou no momento em que Saori se aproximou dele.

- Hmm... vamos lá fora, dá para ter uma visão melhor. – Com delicadeza, ela o guiou pela mão, abrindo a porta da casa. O vento frio entrou com força, fazendo o Cavaleiro se arrepiar. Bem agasalhada, a Deusa pareceu não se importar e continuou andando pela grama que cercava o lugar, até apontar uma das montanhas ao longe.

- Ali é Star Hill. Estamos exatamente em seu oposto.

- O Santuário está entre nós?

- Sim, mas as demais montanhas tampam sua visão.

- Entendi... então não estamos tão longe. – Ele fechou os olhos, deixando o vento soprar sobre sua face. Ainda era difícil acreditar no que a Deusa havia feito... mesmo que ela o perdoasse, ele não aceitaria isso tão fácil. Traidor. Saga ainda se sentia assim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take me home to a house on a hill, in oblivion<strong>_

_**And take away this shadow over me.**_

_(Leve me pra casa para uma casa na colina, em esquecimento_

_E leve embora esta sombra sobre mim.)_

* * *

><p>O peso dos seus pecados encobria qualquer possibilidade de ser perdoado. Por causa dele, Aiolos morreu. E Aiolia sofreu, Shura sofreu, Shion, Kamus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte também. Além dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e Kanon... seu próprio irmão. E Athena.<p>

Uma vez, quando a Deusa ainda era um bebê, Saga dedicou seu coração a ela. Mais tarde, tentou a matar, talvez numa tentativa falha de recuperá-lo... mas por todo esse tempo, seu coração continuou com Athena, mesmo quando o mal o dominava e ele se esquecia de que era capaz de amar. E agora, ainda por amor, ele se manteria longe dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry me a river, but once you run dry<strong>_

_**Say there's a reason you do**_

_**Godless endeavors, smothered and broken**_

_**All that I wanted was you**_

_(Chore um rio pra mim, mas assim que se esgote_

_Diga que há uma razão para isso_

_Esforço ateu, suavizado e quebrado_

_Tudo o que eu queria era você.)_

* * *

><p>A noite trouxe a tempestade. Pingos de chuva batiam fortes contra a janela. Os ventos ali soavam como lamúrias de guerreiros caídos, e talvez fossem esses guerreiros que apareciam entre as árvores próximas a cada relâmpago.<p>

Saga não conseguia dormir. A inquietação da noite refletia-se nele e lhe tirava o sono. _Ou __então, __ao __dormir, __o __mal __podia __voltar __e __o __Cavaleiro __temia __isso._ Pensou em Athena, no quarto ao lado e preocupou-se. Estaria tudo bem com ela?

Levantou-se, e caminhou lentamente até o quarto da menina. A porta estava entreaberta, mas ele não a via deitada. Entrou, e pela primeira vez pôde escutar soluços, antes abafados pela tempestade.

- Athena... – Encontrou-a encolhida ao lado da cama, tentando ensurdecer-se com as mãos apertadas contra os ouvidos. Não, não era Athena ali. Agora, ela não passava de Saori Kido, uma garota como todas as outras...

Saga não hesitou em protegê-la. Agachou-se ao seu lado, passou o braço pelo ombro dela. Saori se aconchegou ali, mas escondia o rosto.

- Tudo bem... fique calma, senhorita. – O geminiano murmurou.

Permaneceram em silêncio por uns minutos, até que ele percebeu que a respiração da menina se acalmou. Ela levantou a cabeça, e Saga pode ver as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Forçou um sorriso, e com a voz falha, sussurrou:

- Eu consigo ouvir vozes em meio ao vento, você também as escuta, não é? São antigos Cavaleiros... tão cheios de arrependimento, de amarguras... eu não aguentei... – Saori passou a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas. – Além disso... raios e trovões me dão medo... me trazem lembranças que eu gostaria de ter esquecido.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto observava a garota com ternura. Ao perceber isso, o sorriso dela ganhou força.

- Você veio.

- Hmm?

- Você veio me proteger. – A Deusa riu baixinho ao ver seu Cavaleiro ficar sem-graça. – Eu não esperava por isso...

- Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você... quer dizer, a noite está realmente sombria...

- Mas você veio, Saga. E você me protegeu... era o que eu mais queria. – Foi a vez dela corar. – Isso prova...

- Não, não prova nada. – Ele se afastou da menina bruscamente, levantando-se e indo, em passos corridos, até a porta. – Isso não teve nada à ver... eu só... eu agi sem pensar, só isso... – Saga saiu do aposento, voltando ao seu quarto e fechando a porta. Infelizmente, não podia se trancar, já que não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estaria a chave... Suspirou.

Acabou se vendo encurralado. Se concordasse com Saori e afirmasse que ele estava ali par protegê-la, ela teria o que queria – e Saga teria que voltar ao Santuário, arriscando a segurança dela novamente. Mas não foi essa a razão... Gêmeos não agira para proteger Athena. Não agiu como Cavaleiro... pois no momento que viu a garota encolhida de medo, ele só pensou em proteger Saori Kido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take me home to a house on a hill, in oblivion<strong>_

_**Where souls never die all alone**_

_**You're longing for love, not for sympathy**_

_**So take away the shadow over me**_

_(Leve me pra casa para uma casa na colina, em esquecimento_

_Onde almas nunca morrem completamente sozinhas_

_Você espera por amor, não por simpatia_

_Então leve embora esta sombra sobre mim.)_

* * *

><p>Saga não encontrou Saori em casa na manhã seguinte. Tomou um desjejum rápido com a primeira comida que encontrou na cozinha e saiu. O tempo ainda estava fechado, mas já não chovia. Seguindo o cosmo da Deusa, foi guiado até os fundos da casa, onde reparou, pela primeira vez, na floresta de pinheiros que havia lá. E pode sentir, com força, o resquício de cosmos antigos sendo emanado por aquelas árvores.<p>

- É aqui que vários guerreiros repousam. As lamúrias que escutamos ontem são deles. – A Deusa apareceu, vindo calmamente até Saga. – Ironicamente, aqui é a única montanha próxima ao Santuário em que há uma floresta. Talvez seja por isso... talvez esses Cavaleiros buscavam um lugar para poderem morrer em vergonha, em esquecimento...

- Ou talvez, por eles terem escolhido aqui para morrer, é que as árvores puderam nascer e crescer.

- Talvez. – Saori sorriu com tristeza. – Mas eles nunca puderam descansar em paz. Eu caminhei pela floresta mais cedo, procurando ajudá-los... mas é um fardo que nem eu posso retirar. Diferente do seu.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Saga franziu a testa, fechando as mãos em punho. Aquela ideia já estava o cansando... era hora de um dos dois desistir.

- Saga, você se matou procurando se redimir. Depois voltou dos mortos para me avisar do perigo. Quantas vezes você chorou, sofreu e até morreu por mim? E ontem... você me protegeu. – A mulher se aproximou mais dele, e o Cavaleiro não teve outra escolha a não ser encará-la. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam, deixando-o constrangido. – Você ainda insiste que pode me fazer perigo? Quando Seiya te derrotou, ele retirou todo o mal de você... a luz do escudo de Athena o purificou. Você não tem que temer mais nada.

Ele hesitou dessa vez. Porque mais uma vez ela o deixara em um beco sem saída, dizendo coisas que ele não sabia ou ignorava a existência. Pois Saga continuava se culpando, independente de tudo.

- Por que faz isso... há Kanon! Kanon merece mais do que eu, ele daria um ótimo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, melhor do que eu, com certeza... – Ele balbuciou a única desculpa que conseguiu pensar. Saori balançou a cabeça, e lágrimas caiam do seu rosto.

- Eu não faço isso pelo Saga, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eu faço isso por você, Saga, como homem... porque eu... desde o momento em que o vi arriscar tudo por mim, no mesmo momento em que eu sabia que iria o ferir profundamente ao usá-lo para me matar... eu passei a te amar, Saga. – O rosto dela estava ruborizado, mas Saori sustentou o olhar. – E eu estou aqui para salvar o homem que eu amo, não apenas um Cavaleiro.

E naquele momento a visão do geminiano se clareou, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça rodava. Os sentimentos que experimentara nas últimas horas vieram à tona, e ele não sabia o que dizer. Gaguejou, mas nada saiu. Só restou-lhe lançar à Deusa um olhar suplicante que ela pareceu entender.

- Você não precisa dizer nada. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Não agora... apenas pense sobre voltar para o Santuário. Eu realmente não te quero longe de mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under the starlight you shine your solitude<strong>_

_**Eyes on the ocean and far beyond west of**_

_(Sob a luz das estrelas você brilha em solidão_

_Olhos no oceano e muito além a oeste da lua.)_

* * *

><p>Anoiteceu, e dessa vez o tempo se abrira e as estrelas brilhavam no céu. Mas Saga não as contemplava... perdia-se em pensamentos, e embora a Deusa lhe dissesse para pensar em voltar ao Santuário, ele só tinha em mente a sua declaração.<p>

Recusou-se a aceitar aquilo, mas era a verdade. Não os sentimentos dela, mas os seus próprios. Afinal, ele entregou seu coração à Deusa, mas foi a humana quem o recolheu e cuidou com um amor além do que ele esperava. E foi esse zelo que o despertou o mesmo sentimento de amor da parte dele. Agora sua ação na noite anterior, aquele ímpeto de querer proteger a humana, se tornava óbvia.

Saga saiu do quarto e viu Saori parada diante da janela, na sala. Seus olhos se perdiam entre as estrelas, mas o Cavaleiro queria que olhassem para ele novamente. Parou ao lado da mulher. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Saga...

- Sinto muito, eu a desobedeci. Pensei sobre outro assunto, não aquele que você me ordenou. Eu pensei, e você me venceu. Eu finalmente percebi o que queria negar: os meus sentimentos. E eu a amo.

Ele não corou ao dizer isso, ao contrário da jovem, que novamente ruborizava. Mas ela sorriu. E ele não pode evitar envolver seu corpo frágil sobre seus braços.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take me home to a house on a hill, in oblivion<strong>_

_**Where souls never die all alone**_

_**You're longing for love, not for sympathy**_

_**Over the hills**_

_**Home, to your house on a hill, to oblivion**_

_**Where souls never die all alone**_

_**You're longing for love, not for sympathy**_

_**So take away the shadow over me**_

_(Leve me pra casa para uma casa na colina, em esquecimento_

_Onde almas nunca morrem completamente sozinhas_

_Você espera por amor, não por simpatia_

_Sobre as colinas_

_Casa, para a sua casa na colina, ao esquecimento_

_Onde almas nunca morrem completamente sozinhas_

_Você espera por amor, não por simpatia_

_Então leve embora esta sombra sobre mim.)_

* * *

><p>E os lábios macios do geminiano tocaram a boca da mulher. Saori se entregou a Saga, mas a Deusa também se entregou ao Cavaleiro. E ela se livrou da culpa por fazê-lo sofrer, assim como a vida dele se clareou, dessa vez tendo a certeza de que protegeria a delicada forma envolta em seus braços dignamente. Pois agora ele não carregava mais nenhum fardo. Saori o aliviara. O salvara, novamente.<p>

- Agora você aceita voltar ao Santuário? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Não. Portanto, você terá que passar mais tempo aqui, comigo. – Gêmeos sorriu, fazendo a jovem rir.

- Tudo bem... eu realmente não me importo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Argh. Finalmente terminei. Essa fanfic ficou mofando aqui até eu ter tempo e força de vontade para escrevê-la. E, nossa, eu estou me apaixonando pelos casais heteros de Saint Seiya. Quer dizer, algum Cavaleiro de Ouro com alguma personagem feminina... gamei, hahah.

Espero que tenham gostado. :3

**~ Mahorin, 09.12.11**


End file.
